Eres Mi Cantante
by Andrea Potter Cullen
Summary: Edward dejo a Bella en LN. Bella inicio una nueva vida en Berklee College of Music donde forma parte del coro. Un dia se reencuentran y volaran chispas nuevamente, pero ¿Bella estara sola? ¿Quien es Anthony? ¿Bella perdonará a Edward? ¿Tendran la oportunidad de cantar juntos? [Soy nueva denme una oportunidad, el FF esta basado en Glee]
1. Capitulo uno: Historia

Capitulo 1: Historia

Sentí los rayos del sol colándose por la ventana del edificio de la Universidad.

Así es, yo Bella Swan en la universidad, ¿Quién lo pensó? Nadie la verdad, todos creían que después de que Edward me dejo en aquel bosque en Forks no me levantaría, pero aquí estoy, muy feliz con mis resultados.

Estoy iniciando mi segundo año en Música. El año anterior lo pasé con honores, por ser la alumna de primer año con las mejores calificaciones, por ser la directora del coro (N/A: Algo así como Rachel en Glee) y la vicepresidenta del curso.

Mis mejores amigos aquí son Anthony, con el cual hago siempre los altos del coro, Maria, Kim y Jason, ellos son los que estuvieron conmigo cuando mas los necesite, y me ayudaron a salir adelante, fue ahí donde descubrí mi talento en el canto y baile, si, es raro, pero ahora no soy tan torpe como hace 3 años atrás.

En el coro solo participamos 11 personas, pero es suficiente así, entre todos formamos un gran equipo, por algo ganamos las regionales (N/A: Si, amo Glee)

Mañana iniciamos el nuevo año escolar, y por lo tanto mañana comenzaremos a prepararnos para las Nacionales.

**¿Qué les parecio? ¿Les gustó o no? Si no les gusta haganmelo saber, y editaré, soy nueva en FF, esta es mi primera historia, he leido muchos fanfics asi que decidí arriesgarme y crear uno ejejeje... :) Bueno, eso, ademas que tengo planeado subir el capitulo dos el Lunes y/o martes. Eso, gracias por la oportunidad.**

**Nos leemos luego;)**


	2. Capitulo dos: No Air

**Hola! Bueno, primero que todo, gracias a MheryPatty fuiste mi primer ****Review :3 **

**Les recuero que Twilight pertenece a Meyer, si no, ya tendría un vampiro y un lobito:33 Jejeje! Sin más el siguiente capitulo :) **

**Capitulo dos: "No Air"**

Al siguiente día me levante muy temprano para poder llegar a tiempo en mi primer día, me puse unos jens negros ajustados, con una polera azul y una casaca (N/A: O chamarra, como quieran) de color blanco, me maquille solo un poco, me puse mis botas negras, me mire por ultima vez en el espejo y sonreí. Me veía hermosa, démosle las gracias por los consejos de moda a Kim y María.

El viaje hasta el Edificio 1 fue tranquilo, no me encontré con ningún conocido, hasta el momento.

Cuando entre a la oficina del Sr. Carlos, el asistente, me hizo entrega de mi horario. Genial, me toca Acústica. Podre mostrar mi gran avance con la guitarra. Sonreí.

-Hola linda- Me susurraron desde atrás, inmediatamente me gire y vi a Anthony sonriéndome.

-Hola guapo- Le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Y, ¿Lista para iniciar otro año?- Me pregunto feliz.

-La verdad si, pero solo si es con los mejores amigos- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro- Dijo, tomo mi mano y salimos rápidamente en dirección al Edificio 3. Creo que nos tocaba juntos, ya que por algo se dirijo aquí–A mi también me toca acústica- Dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta mental. Le sonreí y seguimos nuestro camino.

Al entrar al Edificio, nos llevamos la sorpresa de ver a Kim y María sentadas juntas. Nos ubicamos delante de ellas.

-¿Cómo están?- Les pregunte al ver sus caras extremadamente alegres.

-Muy bien y ¿tu?- Respondió Kim.

-Excelente, ¿A que se debe tanta hiperactividad?- Les pregunte, intentando sonar desinteresada, fallando magistralmente.

-La verdad, es que hoy llegan unos chicos nuevos- ¿Qué? Mas personas nuevas. ¡Dah! Auque quizás…. Isabella! Deja de pensar en eso. Me regaño mi eprvertida mente.

-Ok….- Susurré.

Poco a poco, el salón se fue llenando de personas, todos y cada uno con sus guitarras y otros instrumentos, lo que llamó mi atención fue el chico de cabello rubio, como oro, y ojos del mismo color. Inmediatamente me paralizé. ¿Jasper? ¿Qué hace el aqui?

Ignoralo. Ignoralo. Me decía mi mente, y creo que es lo que hare. De prnto, este se giro hacia mi, vi en sus ojos una muestra de dolor, pero ¿porque? ¿Se sentiría culpable de lo que paso en mi fiesta de cumpleaños? No, de seguro no es eso, gracias a ese acontecimiento lograron separar a la apestosa humana de su vida, el tiene que estar feliz.

-Hola Bella- Dijo el muy cordial.

-Hola Jasper- Y le sonrrei.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaban todos aquí cuando entro la maestra.

-¡Buenos días clase! ¿Me extrañaron? Ok, no respondan eso, espero hallan tenido unas vacaciones agradables, y que este año nos lelvemos de maravilla- Dijo con una sonrisa parecida a la del Gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

Después de eso, la clase paso rápidamente, entre conversas con Anthony ni me acorde que estaba Jasper.

Al terminar todos salimos como un rebaño de ovejitas. Kim, María y yo teníamos clase juntas, así que nos fuimos.

Al llegar solo habían 3 asientos vacios. Dos atrás y uno delante, donde estaba ¿Una duendecillo? Oh, oh, es Alice. ¡Mierda!

-Nosotras nos sentamos detrás- Dijeron al unísono las traicioneras de mis amigas. Las fulmine con la mirada y me fui a sentar.

-¡Bellaaaaaaaaa! ¡Hermanita, te extrañé!- Exclamó una eufórica Alice.

-Cálmate, después de todo, ustedes me dejaron- Le susurre solo a ella.

-Enserio lo sentimos, luego te lo explicaremos- Dijo mas calmada.

-Alice, enserio, no necesito ninguna explicación, ya esta todo dicho y yo ya rehíce mi vida- Le dije justo antes de que entrara el maestro.

El resto del día paso sin mayores problemas.

-¡Por fin! Nos toca coro- Dijimos Jason, Kim, Maria, Anthony y yo al unísono. Soltamos una carcajada y nos dirigimos al coro.

Tomamos asiento, y poco a poco llegaron Merie, Javiera, Constanza, Javier, Ignacio Y Alejandro, para que luego llegara el Sr y la Sra. Masen, nuestros maestros.

-Bienvenidos nuevamente chicos, esperamos tener un excelente año, y trabajar muy bien, ya que este año son las nacionales- Nos dijo cariñosamente Magdalena.

-Este año, no seremos 11, sino que 16. Demosle una calurosa bienvenida al coro a los Cullen- Me paralice en el minuto en el que Jazz, Alice, Rose, Em y Edward atravesaron la puerta –Ellos son Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper Cullen/Hale- Continuo presentándolos.

Todos los saludamos, mientras ellos tomaban asiento.

-Bien, iniciemos con un calentamiento- Dijo Magdalena. Así lo hicimos por unos 30 minutos –Okey, ahora, tenemos que elegir a la pareja que será la principal para las nacionales, asumo que Bella y Anthony seguirán siendo los Directores- Todos asintieron, menos los Cullen, claro.

-Yo propongo a ¡Belthony!- Grito Kim y todos la siguieron.

-Aun odio ese nombre- Masculle entre dientes.

-Creo que quedo claro que Bella y Anthony serán las voces principales, en el primer acto, ¿Qué canción pueden cantar?- Nos pregunto, nosotros intercambiamos una mirada y gritamos al unísono:

-No Air- Todos soltaron una carcajada por la coincidencia.

-Claro chicos- Nos dijeron el Sr y la Sra Masen –Pasen adelante y canten con el corazón, el resto los acompañará en los coros, a excepción de los Cullen, ellos se quedaran abajo a observar. Adelante-

Nos acomodamos y empezamos a cantar…

(N/A: Bella Cursiva, Anthony Negrita, todos Normal, Bella y Anthony cursiva y negrita)

Oooh...  
_If i should die before I wake  
Its cause you took my breath away  
losing you is like living in a world  
with no air. Ohhh... _

**Im here alone didnt want to leave  
My heart won't move its incomplete  
wish there was a way  
that i can get you to understand**

_But How Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe  
_  
_**Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air  
**_  
No air air _(ohhhh)_  
No air air **(noooo)**  
No air air (_ohhhh)  
_No air air

**I Walked  
I Ran  
I Jumped  
I Flew  
Right off the ground  
To float to you Theres no gravity To hold me down  
Foreal **

_But Somehow Im still alive inside  
You took my breath But i survived  
I don't know how But i don't even care  
_

Do you expect me (Me)  
To live alone with just me (Ohh)  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe 

_**Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air **__(ohhhh)__**  
Can't live can't breathe with no air **_**(ohhh)  
**_**thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
**__Its No Air No Air__**  
Got me out here and the water so deep **__(So deep__**)  
Tell me how you gon be without me **_**(Without Me Yeahhh)**_**  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air**_

No air air _(ohhhh)_  
No air air _(ohhhh)  
_No air air _(ohhhh)  
_No air air **(No More)**

uhh uhh uhh  
No Air (_ohhh)  
_uhh uhh uhh **(Baby)  
**No Air (_ohhh)_  
uhh uhh uhh  
No Air

Its No Air No Air  
Heyyy..  
Oooooo..  
No Aiiiiiir  
Oooooo..

_**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh **_

Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe

Got me out here and the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air

No air air (ohh)  
No air air (ohh)  
No air air (No air)

No Air...

Cuando terminamos de cantar, hicimos una leve reverencia y nos fuimos a sentar con el resto del coro.

**Espero les guste, no demore mucho en hacerlo, solo unas 2 horas hahaha! :D Bueno, la canción es "No Air" xD es la versión de Glee, como dije, soy Gleek:33 Eso seria, los amo**** Y gracias por seguir la historia**


	3. Capitulo tres: Pretending

**Hola! Gracias por venir a leer este capitulo**

Capitulo tres: Pretending

Aquí vamos otra vez, a Carlisle se le ocurrió lo brillante idea de mudarnos para iniciar una "nueva no-vida"

Desde que deje a Bella en aquel bosque tengo muchas inquietudes, ahora debe ser toda una señorita de 21 años, seguramente tiene que tener un novio, ese pensamiento destrozo aun más mi muerto corazón, y ser ya una universitaria, ¿Me habrá perdonado? ¿Habrá encontrado las cosas debajo de la tabla de su cuarto?

-¡Hey!- Me grito Emmett tirándome un cojín.

-No hagas eso…- Le advertí y el salió disparado de la habitación.

Desde aquel fatídico día, mi vida volvió a ser una noche sin luna, sin estrellas, sin luz, sin nada, todo quedo con ella, inclusive mi corazón. Solté un suspiro, muchas veces me arrepiento de las decisiones cometidas, pero luego r recapacito y me doy cuenta de que fue lo mejor.

-Me haces sentir culpable- Susurro Jazz consiente de que lo escucharía.

-No te sientas así, eso solo adelanto lo inevitable- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente lo hago, desde ese día, nadie en la casa ha vuelto a ser igual…- Me contradijo el.

-¡Es hora!- Grito Alice desde abajo-Un nuevo año universitario nos espera-

-¡Si!- Grite alzando los brazos con fingida emoción.

Me subí a cambiar de ropa ya que la duende me obligo a ponerme algo mas atrevido… Claro.

Una hora mas e íbamos camino a la universidad.

Al entrar hicimos lo de siempre, papeleo. Nos dieron nuestras habitaciones, no porque Calisle y Esme nos echaran de la casa, sino que no queríamos tener que ir y venir a la casa, aparte teníamos que aparentar ser "humanos"

-¿Qué habitación les toco?- Pregunto Rosalie.

-La 205- Dijimos, Japer, Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo -¡Genial!- Dijimos nuevamente y soltamos una carcajada.

-Ok, a mi y a Rose la 200, estarán un piso arriba- Dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

-¿Por qué en su cuarto son solo dos? Pregunto Emmett.

-Porque tendremos una compañera Em- Dijo Rose abrazándolo.

-Ya, ya, ya, vámonos a clases- Nos susurro Alice.

Cada uno se fue a sus clases, yo le pedí a Alice que no me tocara con nadie por el lunes, a excepción de coro que era la última clase que quedaba, así que técnicamente me senté solo.

Era nuestra ultima hora, nos juntamos al salir –Dejen de respirar- nos susurro de pronto Alice. Así lo hicimos y lo que escuche a continuación me descoloco. Hay estaba mi Bella, mi hermosa Bella, estaba con un chico que la tenia cogida de la mano, su novio, solté un bufido.

-Por fin nos toca coro- Dijo ella y los otros al mismo tiempo. Todos soltaron una carcajada. Luego se fueron.

-Bella- Dijeron mis hermanos muy felices.

-No- Les gruñí yo.

-Edward, déjalo ya, es el destino- Me dijo Rose mientras el resto sonreía.

-Solo vamos al coro- Gruñí nuevamente.

Alice como siempre se fue dando saltitos, Rose la seguía y nosotros fuimos los últimos.

-Bienvenidos nuevamente chicos, esperamos tener un excelente año, y trabajar muy bien, ya que este año son las nacionales- Escuchamos que decía una señora.

-Este año, no seremos 11, sino que 16. Démosle una calurosa bienvenida al coro a los Cullen-En ese minuto entramos y la vi, llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, se veía sexy con ellos –Ellos son Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper Cullen/Hale- Dijo el Sr. ¿Masen? Presentándonos.

Todos nos saludaron, incluyendo ella, con una sonrisa hacia todos.

-Bien, iniciemos con un calentamiento- Dijo Magdalena, calentamos por unos 30 minutos, en los que solo escuche la voz de Bella –Okey, ahora, tenemos que elegir a la pareja que será la principal para las nacionales, asumo que Bella y Anthony seguirán siendo los Directores- El resto asintió menos nosotros.

"¿Bella directora?" Dijo Rose en su mente.

"¡Se viste genial!" Alice, por supuesto.

-Yo propongo a ¡Belthony!- Grito una chica, para que después todos gritaran eufóricos.

-Aun odio ese nombre- Mascullo Bella entre dientes, nosotros solo sonreímos.

-Creo que quedo claro que Bella y Anthony serán las voces principales, en el primer acto, ¿Qué canción pueden cantar?- Les pregunto la Sra., ellos intercambiaron una mirada, como si al hacerlo hablaran, me dieron celos, "Cálmate" asentí hacia Jasper.

-No Air- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasiono risas nuevamente

-Claro chicos, Pasen adelante y canten con el corazón, el resto los acompañará en los coros, a excepción de los Cullen, ellos se quedaran abajo a observar. Adelante-

Ambos subieron, y comenzaron a cantar.

"Bella canta hermoso"

"Son increíbles"

"Tienen tanta química" Ese comentario me molestó, esta bien, cantan excelente juntos, pero, ¿química? ¿Amor? NO

Cuando terminaron el Sr. Masen se giro hacia nosotros –Muy bien, chicos, muéstrenos lo que tienen- Asentimos. Alice y Jasper fueron los primero en subir, cantaron A Thousand Years de Christina Perri, Emmett y Rosalie cantaron **All ****Night**** Long de Demi** Lovato. -Señores Masen, no me gusta cantar solo, podría darme una pareja- -Claro Edward- Miró inmediatamente a Bella –Bella, linda ¿Podrías cantar con Edward?- Bella salto en su asiento y asintió. -¿Qué quieres cantar?- -Pretending del Club Glee- Le dije. -Claro- Sonrió, se dirigió a los músicos, les dijo la canción y las partituras. Empezó a sonar la intro y me perdí en los ojos chocolates de Bella.

**Edward y Bella:** Face to face and heart to heart  
We're so close yet so far apart  
I close my eyes I look away  
That's just because I'm not ok

**Bella:** But I hold on

**Edward y Bella:** I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong  
Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
We will always, always, always be pretending?  
How long do I fantasize?  
Make believe that it's still alive  
Imagine that I am good enough  
And we can choose the ones we love

**Edward:** But I hold on

**Edward y Bella:** I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong  
Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be  
Keeping secrets safe  
Every move we make  
Seems like no one's letting go  
And it's such a shame  
'Cause if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know?

**Edward y Bella:** Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
(**Bella:** Tear down all the walls) Will we ever have a happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
(**Edward:** Only be pretending)

**Edward y Bella:** Will we always, always, always be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be pretending?

Me incline levemente y la bese.

**Perdónenme la tardanza! Enserio! Porfis *HACE CARITA DEL GATITO CON BOTAS*Tengo que hacer una maqueta y esto me deja sin tiempo¬¬' En fin, con quien quieren que se quede Bella, ¿Anthony o Edward? Espero que les guste el capi, nos leemos mañana o el domingo**** Los amo:3 **

**P.D: Los personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que la música. ;D **

**¡Gracias por sus Re!**


	4. Capitulo 4: ¿Sorpresa?

**Hola! De nuevo gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, y por sus ****Review, en serio son muy importantes, ya que me demuestran que les gusta la historia: D Sin más, aquí el siguiente capitulo;)**

Capitulo 4: "¿Sorpresa?"

¡EDWARD ME BESO! ¡ME BESO! ¿Porque me beso? No lo se, quizás era solo la inspiración de la canción, o eso quiero creer ¿O será que aun me ama? No, imposible, no puede ser, sino no me hubiera dejado para mi cumpleaños.

-Lo siento- Susurro de pronto.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada- Le respondí con una ligera sonrisa.

-Claro- Y entonces, me perdí en sus ojos, en los cuales vi un profundo dolor, esperen ¿dolor?

Miramos hacia adelante, Kim y María me miraban confundidas, Alice y Rosalie, sonrientes, Jasper con una leve sonrisa y Emmet con ¿enojo? ¿El enorme oso estaba enojado? Esto es nuevo.

El coro termino sin mas complicaciones, así que me dirigí a mi habitación, la 200, era espaciosa y la compartía con Kim y María. Al abrir la puerta, valla sorpresa me lleve al ver a Alice y Rosalie dentro, ambas me sonrieron.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Donde están Kim y María?- Les pregunte.

-Mmm… Nosotras somos tus nuevas compañeras Bella- Me contesto feliz Alice. En ese mismo minuto me fui a la cocina y llame a Kim, María, Anthony y Jason, a los cuales invite a tomar un café, le dije a las chicas, aunque seguramente Alice ya lo habría visto, y me fui.

No lo puedo creer, me dijo que no fue nada, la bese y no sintió nada, sentí como mi muerto corazón reconocía esas palabras dichas por sus suaves labios.

Escuchamos como Bella le decía a Alice y Rosalie que saldría con sus amigos, lo cual dejo triste a las chicas… Mire a Emmet y Jasper y les dije

-¿La seguimos?-

-¡Si!- Respondieron a coro.

Entramos al pub todos juntos nos sentamos y pedimos nuestros cafés.

-Chicos, como todos los días, es hora del micrófono abierto- Dijo una señora e inmediatamente iniciaron los comentarios de quienes se atreverían a pasar. Levante mi mano, rápidamente Anthony también la levanto.

Todos ellos entraron, y pidieron sus cafés, abrieron el micrófono abierto, en el cual Bella y Anthony se inscribieron. Subieron al escenario y las primeras notas en piano se escucharon.

"Give Your Heart a Break de Demi Lovato" Pensó Alice

**Bella**  
The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was  
Now here we are, so close  
Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest?

**Anthony**  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared, it's wrong

**Bella **  
Like you might make a mistake

**Anthony **  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to waste

**Bella **  
To waste

**Bella y Anthony**  
So let me give your heart a break

**Anthony**  
Give your heart a break

**Bella **

Let me give your heart a break

**Anthony**  
Your heart a break

**Bella**  
Oh yeah, yeah

**Anthony**  
On Sunday, you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply

**Bella y Anthony**

The world is ours if we want it  
We can take it

**Bella**  
If you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now (There's no turning back now)

**Bella y Anthony**  
Baby, try to understand  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared, it's wrong

**Bella**  
Like you might make a mistake

**Bella y Anthony**  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait

**Bella**  
To waste

**Bella y Anthony**

So let me give your heart a break

**Anthony**  
Give your heart a break

**Bella**  
Let me give your heart a break

**Anthony**  
Your heart a break

**Bella**  
There's just so much you can take

**Anthony**  
Give your heart a break

**Bella**  
Let me give your heart a break

**Anthony**  
Your heart a break

**Bella**  
Oh yeah, yeah  
When your lips are on my lips

**Anthony y Bella**  
And our hearts beat as one

**Bella**  
But you slip out of my finger tips

**Bella y Anthony**  
Everytime you run

**Anthony**  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break

**Bella**  
I know you're scared, it's wrong

**Bella y Anthony**  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait

**Anthony**  
To waste

**Bella y Anthony**  
So let me give your heart a break

**Bella**  
'Cause you've been hurt before (Give your heart a break)  
I can see it in your eyes (Give your heart a break)  
You try to smile away (Give your heart a break)  
Some things you can't disguise 

**Bella y Anthony**  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break

**Anthony**  
Give your heart a break  
Your heart a break

**Bella y Anthony**  
Your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take,  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

Sonó el ultimo verso e la canción y paso lo que jamás en mi no-vida vería, Bella si incline de puntitas y beso a Anthony, como si fuera por necesidad. No pude con la furia, así que me agazape contra Bella, la cogí de la mano, la lleve al escenario y la senté en un banco.

**CONTINUARA…. xD**

**¿Qué ira a pasar, espero sus propuestas? ¿Qué canción recomiendan?**

**Bueno, eso seria, se que es poco, pero mi mama me dio 20 minutos para escribirlo **** Ella es malita(? Jeje! Nos leemos la próxima**


	5. AVISO

HOLA! BUENO, LES TENGO QUE DAR UNA NOTICIA….. DESDE AHORA…

¡SUBIRE CAPIS LOS LUNES, MIERCOLES Y SABADOS!

ESO SIGNIFICA QUE VOLVERE SON LA HISTORIA ESTE SABADO :)

ESO, LOS AMO Y GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA 3


	6. Capitulo cinco: ¿Sorpresa? Parte II

**Hola! Siento muchísimo el retraso. Sin mas les dejo el Capitulo 5**

Capitulo 5: "¿Sorpresa? Parte II"

**BELLA POV**

Luego de besarme con Anthony, subió un Edward muy furioso al escenario, me cogió de la mano y me sentó en un banco.

-Edward por favor no- Le dije en un susurro. Se giro inmediatamente hacia mí.

-¿Por qué no Bella?- Me pregunto.

-Porque ya estoy harta, me dejaste una vez, ¿Quién me jura que no habrá una segunda?-Le dije levantando mi tono de voz.

-Bella, enserio lo siento, solo escúchame- Me suplico.

-No Edward, ya no- Y sin mas salí del club. Camine hasta llegar a una fuente, en donde había un banco. Me senté y comencé a llorar.

-No es bueno que te expongas así al frio- Me dijo una voz que reconocí al instante. Anthony.

-Lose, es que necesitaba calmarme- Le respondí. Se sentó a mi lado y me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Linda, ¿El es tu novio?- Pregunto.

-¿Quien? ¿Edward?- Supuse.

-Si, Cullen- Me contesto.

-¡Oh! Por ahora no, pero lo fue. Fue una persona muy importante en mi vida, al igual que sus hermanos- Le conteste con una leve sonrisa, recordando los tiempos que pasábamos juntos.

-¿Y que paso?-

Suspire –Un día, me dijo que no me amaba mas y que se iba de la cuidad junto con su familia- Respondí –junto con ellos, se fue todo, mi vida, mi amor, mis amigos, inclusive a sus padres, a quienes quería como si fueran míos- Complete para nuevamente comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente.

El comenzó a trazar cirulos por mi espalda en un intento de calmarme, pero eso solo lo empeoró, ya que Edward hacia lo mismo.

-Aun lo amas- No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Me limite a asentir con mi cabeza. -¿Por qué no hablas con el? Seguramente tiene una buena razón para haberte dejado-

-No lo creo, por ultimo hubiera vuelto- Dije.

-Linda, ¿Por qué no lo tratas de olvidar?- Sugirió nuevamente.

-Quizás funcione, ¿pero con quien?- Dije posando un dedo en mi pera.

-Conmigo- Me respondió guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Eso es una petición de noviazgo?- Le pregunte juguetonamente.

-Mmm…- Se paro frente a mi tomando mis manos –Isabella, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?- Me pregunto.

-Mmm…- Me hice la dudativa -¡Acepto!- Grite lanzándome a sus brazos, el me giro y cuando quedamos de frente me besó.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella ya no me ama. Me quedo claro, la forma en que me trato… Y huyo del lugar. Alice y Rosalie la siguieron, porque yo no quería estar con nadie. Por lo menos, no ahora.

-Tranquilo hombre, ella estaba muy dolida- Me dijo Jasper.

-Esque, enserio, me siento demasiado mal, ¿Cómo la deje? Esta hermosa- Susurre.

-¡Hombre, en primer lugar tu fuiste quien la dejo y por eso nosotros sufrimos casi lo mismo que tu, y en segundo, la dejaste para que fuera feliz! Ahora que lo esta logrando tu irrumpes en su vida- Me regaño Emmett

-Eso es verdad- Respondió Jasper.

En eso, entraron corriendo, a velocidad humana.

-Edward- Susurró Alice, tomándome las manos –hermano, llegamos tarde, Anthony le pidió ser su novia- En su mente solo estaba el momento del "Acepto"

Me derrumbe en el piso y comencé a sollozar, mientras que Alice y Rose me abrazaban. La había perdido…

**¿Qué les pareció? Si este capi llega a los 5 Re, subo uno al rato:DD Bueno lindos, perdonen y nos leemos el lunes.**

**Besos AndreaLovatica,Gleek&Twiligther**


End file.
